El destino es volvernos a ver
by Asuka Sakura
Summary: Aun q no lo veas, esa persona siempre estara en tu corazon. Además de q si el destino te ayuda, la volveras a ver...


El Destino Es Volvernos A Ver  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
-esto es lo que demuestra nuestros hallazgos... - decía un señor ya un poco canoso, con lentes y una simpática sonrisa - así que amigos míos... no hay más que decir gracias...  
  
Una multitud aplaudía al señor, el cual llevaba un traje muy elegante. La gente que le aplaudía también estaban vestidos formalmente, las señoras vestían muy elegante. De entre todos los que aplaudían, se lograban resaltar 2 personas, un joven y una muchacha.   
  
El señor se acerco a estas dos personas  
  
-eso fue genial papá, lo hiciste muy bien  
  
-muchas gracias hija  
  
-el monstruo tiene razón, dejaste a todos boquiabiertos, lo hiciste muy bien  
  
-gracias hijo...  
  
En eso se acerca un señor anciano, quien sigue aplaudiendo y abraza al señor  
  
-Fujikata, en verdad cada vez nos dejas más sorprendidos. A pesar de tu edad, sigues investigando - Fujikata sonríe tímidamente - no es que quiera decir que ya estas viejo, pero yo a tu edad ya estaba jubilado, pero creo que no es lo mismo estar sentado en un escritorio que investigando cosas tan interesantes  
  
-muchas gracias señor Mayamoto, no sabe cuanto me halaga  
  
-es usted el que siempre halaga a todo mundo, que alguien se lo haga a usted no tiene nada de malo - el señor Mayamoto voltea y ve al joven - Fujikata, apuesto a que este joven es su hijo  
  
-así es... es mi hijo, su nombre es Touya - el señor Mayamoto estrecha la mano de Touya y luego voltea a ver a la joven que se encuentra ahí  
  
-No me diga... ella es su hija, es idéntica a usted  
  
-Solo que en bella... - dijo Fujikata abrazando a su hija - ella es Sakura  
  
-Ni que lo diga Fujikata, su hija es bellísima - toma la mano de Sakura y la besa - supongo que su madre debió ser igual de bella  
  
-Así es, era hermosa - dijo Sakura tímidamente  
  
-Bueno pequeños - dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura y Touya - me robo un rato a su padre, por que no soy el único que quiere hablar con él, diviértanse en la fiesta... - volvió a ver a Sakura - ¿cuántos años tienes pequeña?  
  
-¿Yo?, pues 16 - el señor se quedo pensando  
  
-Pequeña, ahí hay un chico al que te puedo presentar, es muy listo y educado, además esta solo, ¿si quieres...?  
  
-Después señor, muchas gracias - el señor sonrió  
  
-Entonces, diviértanse mucho, ahora regreso a su padre - el señor Mayamoto y Fujikata desaparecieron entre el tumulto de gente. En lo que Sakura y Touya se quedaron solos  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos? - dijo Sakura  
  
-pues esperar, Yuki vendrá en cinco minutos  
  
-¿Y yo que haré?  
  
-Pues que te parece sentarte... - Sakura se molesto mucho  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir que me siente? ¿No ves que estoy sola?  
  
-Ah!, pues eso yo no sé... - en eso se oye una voz dulce  
  
-Touya!!! - Touya voltea y ve a Yukito  
  
-Yuki!! - Lo saluda de lejos - nos vemos monstruo - y Touya se pierde a lo lejos dejando a Sakura muy sola...  
  
-Pero que suerte me cargo... - Sakura ve una silla que esta junto al balcón, detrás de un chico. - ¿y ahora?, ¿Qué hago?  
  
Sakura se pone a pensar  
  
-Debía de hacerle caso al señor Mayamoto y que me presentara con ese joven. El problema ahora es que, estoy sola en una gran mansión la cual esta a repletar de personas mayores, las cuales no conozco. ¿Y si entablo una conversación con alguno de ellos?... no sería mala idea, pero... ¿de qué hablaría con una persona de 50 años?. ¿De la guerra que hay?, ¿De cómo se están acabando el mundo los jóvenes?, ¿De que descubrimientos más ha hecho mi padre?, ¿Del terrorismo?, ¡ya sé! De que sale más caro, ¿operarse o comprar productos de rejuvenecimiento...?  
  
-esa estuvo buena... - Sakura oyó la voz de un joven el cual se estaba riendo  
  
-¿Estaba pensando en voz alta? - Sakura estaba que estallaba de roja  
  
-así es... lamento si escuche todo lo que usted decía, pero fue inevitable, estoy sentado justo atrás suyo - Sakura de la pena ni quería voltear a ver quien era, estaba muy avergonzada, no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, por lo general pensaba en voz alta, pero si era la primera vez que alguien la escuchaba  
  
-no es su culpa... no se preocupe, solo que... pensaba en voz alta, lamento si se molesto en lo que dije...  
  
-No, claro que no. Yo también estoy muy aburrido, ni tampoco se de que hablar con gente de esa edad  
  
-así que coincidimos en algo... - Sakura pensaba voltear a ver al joven con quien ya entablaba una conversación  
  
-No sé señorita si ¿a usted le querían presentar a alguien para que no se aburriera?  
  
-¡Oh sí!, - comenzó a imitar la voz de Mayamoto - Pequeña, ahí hay un chico al que te puedo presentar, es muy listo y educado, además esta solo...  
  
-A mí me dijeron - comenzó a imitar la voz de señora - Oye nene.. Ahí hay una jovencita muy linda y dulce, esta sola, ¿quieres que te la presente? - ambos comenzaron a reír...   
  
Sakura veía al horizonte, donde muchas personas se encontraban platicando, aunque trataba de voltear no lo hacia, se sentía muy apenada aun por que la escucho, pero a la vez se sentía muy a gusto con el joven. Quizás era por que la entendía.  
  
-Y dígame... ¿por qué está usted aquí señorita?  
  
-Le diré... mi padre vino a dar una conferencia, y claro, si viene mi padre, venimos mi hermano y yo... usted dígame ¿qué hace aquí joven?  
  
-¿Sabe? Ser el jefe de una familia es difícil... - dijo el joven, Sakura en ese momento creyó hasta lo peor para ella claro - no señorita, no soy padre ni tengo esposa - aclaro tras oír un suspiro de desilusión de Sakura - verá... mi padre murió cuando joven, y yo fui quien paso a ser cabeza de la familia, y la represento, aunque solo tenga 16 años... - el joven quedo callado, Sakura estaba que quería voltear y disculparse  
  
-yo... - pero no pudo  
  
-¿Sabe?, Yo me muero de ganas de voltear a verla - Sakura se sonrojo, pues ella pensaba lo mismo - y la verdad no sé que lo impide, usted esta detrás mío y yo del suyo, no podemos voltear a vernos por que no tenemos ojos detrás de la cabeza. Además de que coincidimos en bastantes cosas, también... nos gana la pena de voltearnos a ver... - el joven pausó - tal vez nos da miedo de que cuando volteemos no seamos lo que esperamos, y que quedemos decepcionados para toda la vida... - Sakura se sonrojo aun más - pero... también nos da miedo de que cuando volteemos quedemos enamorados para toda la vida y jamás nos olvidemos de nosotros, y de esta noche, que aunque solo es una charla señorita... creo ya conocerla de mucho tiempo y que quisiera conocerla de para toda la vida...   
  
Sakura estaba que no creía lo que decía el joven misterioso, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando... y sintiendo.   
  
-yo..., joven creo que usted y yo nos estamos adelantando mucho a lo que esta pasando, no ha pasado ni media hora desde que comenzamos a platicar, y usted ya esta hablando de que quedemos enamorados toda la vida, joven yo creo que...  
  
-Señorita... que le parece si olvidamos esto, por que ¿sabe?, creo que tiene razón, nos estamos adelantando mucho a la realidad, y usted tendrá que irse en algún momento, y yo igual, así que..., creo que es mejor que me vaya  
  
-¡No espere! - dijo Sakura quien aun no volteaba y estaba desesperada por que aquel joven no se fuera - por favor no se vaya... se lo... ruego  
  
-Señorita... aun no me he levantado y usted ruega que me quede, ¿es que acaso quiero creer que usted me esta correspondiendo a lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento?  
  
-Joven yo...  
  
-Señorita... le propongo algo... la veo en el balcón, esta solo, así que solo estaré yo, si no veo que entre..., entenderé que usted no quiere ni verme, pero si la veo... no responderé por lo que siento hacia usted... - se oye como se levanta el joven y se va.  
  
Sakura estaba pensando en que haría ¿iría tras el joven que acababa de conocer?, Pero ¿si se llevaba una decepción?, Además un pequeño niño ya le había destrozado el corazón, él le dijo lo que sentía, ella jamás lo volvió a ver y jamás pudo decírselo. ¿Podría alguien más entrar en su corazón?  
  
Ya llevaba 10 minutos sentada en el mismo lugar, desde que le dijo el joven misterioso que le esperaba en el balcón. Le parecían eternos los minutos, los segundos... Aun no sabia que hacer... se levanto del asiento y volteo a donde estaba sentado el joven...   
  
Según ella, ya no quería volver a sentir lo mismo, pero...   
  
Volteo a ver el balcón, estaba oscuro y solo se lograba ver una sombra, de un chico, de su joven misterioso.  
  
Se acerco a la puerta del balcón y trato de reconocer a la persona, pero entre tanta oscuridad   
  
no podía...   
  
Ya no quería sentir lo mismo..., pero era demasiado tarde  
  
-¿Qué esperas Sakura? - se decía a ella misma - ¿a que te quedes esperando a ese joven de por vida y que jamás lo conozcas? ¿Qué te quedes igual de amargada que cuando se fue Shaoran?, Vamos... ve con él, no lo dejes ir..  
  
Sakura salió hacia el balcón, lograba ver la sombra del chico que le había estado hablando, pero seguía sin reconocerlo, además estaba de espaldas, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí...  
  
-¿Sabe?... alguna vez me dijeron que amar era vivir - dijo Sakura, el joven inmediatamente se paro derecho, pero sin voltear.  
  
Sakura continuo  
  
- ¿Y sabe?, Si lo llego a conocer y a amar, creo que aprenderé a vivir, junto a alguien que me quiera ¿verdad? - el joven estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabia que responder, ni que hacer... - pero si quiero hacerlo, creo que primero tendré que conocerlo y usted tendrá que voltear en algún momento...   
  
El chico volteo, Sakura no creia loq ue veia...  
  
-Shaoran...   
  
-Sakura...   
  
Ambos se quedaron paralizados viéndose, por ese instante los dos se quedaron tan emocionados y confusos a la vez, no saben que decir, ni que hacer...  
  
-¿Tú eras mi joven misterioso?  
  
-¿Y tú la señorita...?  
  
En se momento, los impulsos fueron mayores... ambos se abrazaron  
  
-te extrañe tanto Shaoran  
  
-yo igual Sakura...   
  
Ambos se quedan abrazados y sin separarse, sin querer separarse... hasta que se oyó una dulce melodía salir de la gran casa  
  
-Señorita... ¿me haría un gran favor? - Sakura se separo y volteo a ver a Shaoran a los ojos  
  
-cualquier cosa...  
  
Shaoran rompió el abrazo, y se inclino como un príncipe a su princesa  
  
-¿Bailaría conmigo señorita? - Sakura se sorprendió, pero la noche, la luna que iluminaba a Shaoran. Sakura le tendió la mano, estaba sonrojada.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música, se sentían como si realmente eso fuera un baile donde, los príncipes eran ellos dos.  
  
En cada movimiento recordaban sus momentos de niñez y ahora, su momento..., que quisiera que no acabaran, jamás... los sentimientos afloraban más y más, con cada paso, cada movimiento. Sus corazones latían cada vez más fuerte, sus almas por fin estaban unidas, aun que fuera un baile, el cual sería el que iniciara su vida juntos..., para siempre.   
  
La música había terminado, pero ellos seguían aun unidos de la mano, con su otra mano se tenían tomados de la espalda.  
  
-Sakura... después de tanto tiempo - Sakura escuchaba como en su pecho su corazón latía más y más fuerte -... Sakura... es que yo te amo...  
  
Sakura se volvió a ruborizar, y se sintió apenada, pero también se sintió aliviada, por fin podría contestarle ella, al chico que alguna vez le dijo una confesión, que ella no pudo responder...  
  
-Shaoran... - Sakura volteo a verlo - yo siento lo mismo...  
  
La luna llena se veía muy hermosa, era tan hermosa que brillaba e iluminaba todo a su alrededor. La luna también lograba iluminar a los chicos que estaban en le balcón, frente a frente, como no lo habían hecho por tanto tiempo, la música volvió a sonar...  
  
-Te amo... - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo...  
  
Y con un beso, esa noche de luna llena, la cual los iluminaba, los dos sellarían un pacto que los uniría para siempre...   
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola a todos!!!, Aquí reportándome con una nueva historia, la cual acabe en un solo día esto es increíble para mí. En primer lugar le quiero mandar saludos a mi amiga Marissa quien no sabe como me ayudo en esta historia y es que en verdad no sabe ^^. Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado, por que este esta dedicado a mi amiga Jazmín, quien cumplió años y me pidió que hiciera el fic solo espero que a ella le guste, por que siento como que en el final me falto ¿verdad?. Bueno esto fue una idea que me dio ella y como regalo de cumpleaños se la dedico, así que ¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS, AMIGA MÍA!!.  
  
Este es mi 6 o 7 fic el primero se esta publicando y el segundo también, los demás solo están en mi imaginación, cuadernos o computadora ^-^.  
  
Como verán este fic derrama miel por donde le vean, así que si les guata eso pues esta bien, por que a mi gusta que derrame mucha miel.   
  
Como llevo pocos fics donde los protagonistas sean Sakura y Shaoran, espero que este en especial les haya agradado por que me encanta la pareja de estos dos S+S aunque también me agrada mucho la de Tomoyo y mi querido Hiiragizawa. Bueno, ya no sé que más decir en este fic, así que ya me despido, recuerden, sus opiniones y sugerencias al correo ¿okas?  
  
Nos estamos viendo en otros fics  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Como ya dije: Sugerencias, opiniones, quejas, jitomatasos y si es que llegara a haber felicitaciones, favor de enviarlas a:  
  
Asuka_sakura@hotmail.com 


End file.
